This time, its personal!
by CharlottePunk
Summary: This takes place after season three. Prue is dead and now Phoebe and Piper must deal with the lost. The funeral is over and Paige doesn’t join the Power of Three.--Please review--


****

This time, its personal! (Season Premiere) 

---------------------

Setting: This takes place after season three. Prue is dead and now Phoebe and Piper must deal with the lost. The funeral is over and Paige doesn't join the Power of Three.

---------------------

Rating: G

Disclaimer: None of these characters or Charmed belongs to me in any way, shape, or form…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(We see Piper sitting in her room looking at her self in the mirror. Its about 2:30a.m.)

Phoebe-(walks in) Piper, sweetie what are doing up?

Piper-(sounds like she has been crying) I don't know. Its just.. (pauses and starts to cry)

Phoebe- Oh sweetie (walks over to Piper and gives her a hug) I know (starts to cry) we have to be strong, you have to be strong.

Piper-(walks away from Phoebe and goes up to the attic to the Book of Shadows) I know there has to be something in her. There's got to be!

Phoebe-(walks up to the attic) Piper, we've been threw this. There is nothing in the Book of Shadows, and even if there was it would count on the grounds of personal gain.

Piper-What would?

Phoebe-(looks at Piper for a moment) Bringing Prue back.

Piper-(stares at Phoebe for a few seconds) I don't care!

Phoebe-(walks over to Piper) Piper

Piper- No, dam it! Stop treating me like I'm some freakin child!

(as Piper says that, a demon blows the attic windows up)

Demon-Hello witches! 

Piper-Who the hell are you?

**__**

(Opening Credits) 

Charmed…Starring-

Holly Marie Coombs as "Piper Halliwell"

Alyssa Milano as "Phoebe Halliwell"

Alyson Lee Hannigan as "Paula"

Guest starring-

Brad Pitt as "Kentas"

Julian McMahon as "Shax"

---------------------------

Phoebe-(picking up the pieces of broken glass) Well that was fun.

Piper-(smiles sarcastically) It was, wasn't it.

Phoebe-(looks at her watch) 3:00a.m.

Piper-Good, that gives me more time to vanquish that demon's sorry ass and bring Pru.. (stops)

(Phoebe looks at Piper as she walks down the stairs to her bed room)

(We see Phoebe reading the paper on the couch and Piper just walking in)

Piper-Hey Phoebes

Phoebe-Hey sister (smiles)

Piper-So, do you want to start looking up on that demon?

Phoebe-(slowly) I would love to (looks at her watch) but I have to go to work

Piper-Oh. Oh, ok

Phoebe-(gives Piper a kiss on the cheek and walks out the door)

(In the attic. Piper is looking threw the Book of Shadows for the demon)

Piper-Common, common. (Stops at one page that reads--To call a lost witch--)Hmm (Takes the book and sits down by the alter. Grabs the cauldron, some ingredients, and an athame. Sets the alter up and starts the spell. Puts in the rosemary, some cypress, and a yarrow root.)

__

Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here.

(now adds some blood)

__

Blood to blood I summon thee  
Blood to blood return to me.

Piper-(waits for something to happen. Nothing does. Starts to cry.) No! (blows the alter up. Looks up) You bring my sister back dam it! Now! (Grabs some candles and makes a circle. Lights the candles then goes to the Book.)

__

Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me, I summon the  
Cross now the great divide.

(white balls of lights glow and circle around turning into Grams.)

__

Grams-Piper what is it?

Piper-Where the hell is Prue!?

Grams-Piper calm down. Prue is fine. We're helping her threw this.

Piper-Threw what?

Grams-Piper she died.

Piper-Yea, so?

Grams-Piper

Piper-Grams (starts to cry) I miss her so much. Why did she have to die? Why not me? Prue was the strong one, the one who knew what to do in any situation.

Grams-I kn.. (is stopped by Piper)

Piper-Know, you don't. (walks out of the attic)

(In an office, we see a women typing on her laptop.)

Woman-Done!

(someone knocks on the door)

Woman-Come in.

The Boss-Hey Paula, are you finished your assignment?

Paula-Yep, I'm all done.

The Boss-Good, here is your next assignment.

Paula-(rolls her eyes) Great.

The Boss- I want you to go to the Halliwell's house and take a look around. Take some pictures, ask a few questions.

Paula-Got it.

The Boss-(walks out the room)

Paula-The Halliwell's huh?

(the camera zooms in on the paper. We see Piper, Prue, and Phoebe.)

(Piper is sitting on the couch still trying to find the demon that blew out the attic windows.)

Piper-There has to be something in this damn book

(the phone rings)

Piper-(answers) Hello?

Phoebe-Hey

(we see Phoebe at work in her office)

Phoebe-Did you find out about the demon?

Piper-No I didn't, not yet any ways.

Phoebe-Well sweetie, I get off at 2:30.Do you wanna look for the demon then?

(we see Piper)

Piper-Sure.

Phoebe-Ok, love you!

Piper-Love you too. (hangs up the phone)

(the doorbell rings)

Piper-Coming! (walks to the door and opens it)

Piper-Hi, who are you?

Paula-(puts out her hand) Hi, my name is Paula and I'm with Channel 9.

Piper-Mhm, and you would want?

Paula-Oh, may I ask you a few questions and maybe tour a little bit of your house?

Piper-(squints her left eye) Oooook.

Paula-(walks in the house) Wow, this is really nice.

Piper- Thanks, this is the Living room. You can go anywhere in the house but the attic. (walks away but turns around) Oh, and my room. (smiles and walks into the kitchen)

Paula-(walks around the house looking in each room. She goes into Piper's room even though she said don't.) God this house is amazing. (snaps some pictures. walks out Piper's room and goes up to the attic.) Maybe I shouldn't. (opens the door. looks around and snaps some pictures. Walks toward the Book of Shadows and takes a picture of it.) What is this? (opens it and reads it silently)

(Phoebe walks into the door)

Phoebe-Piper?!

(We see Paula starting to read the incantation out loud)

__

Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night   
The oldest of gods are invoked here   
The great work of magic is sought   
In this night and in this hour   
I call upon the ancient power   
Bring your powers to we sisters three   
We want the power   
Give us the power

(We see Piper and Phoebe meet in the living room.)

Piper-What?

Phoebe-Whose hear?

Piper-Oh a.. (gets cut off by Paula)

Paula-What is this? (hands Piper the Book)

Piper-Oh my god, did you read this!

Paula-Um..

(blue lights start to glow around them and blue, yellow, and green lights flow threw them.)

Piper-Is she ah?!

Phoebe-I don't know!

Paula- (stairs in amazement)

(the lights disappear and the Triquetra on the Book lights up and then dimmers.)

Paula- Oh my god!

Piper-Bet your sorry ass Oh my god!

Phoebe-Piper lets calm down.

Piper-No! She read the incantation for getting the Power of Three! Now I have to vanquish her! (moves her hands up to blow Paula up)

Phoebe-Piper wait! (slaps Piper's hands down) She's not a demon, she's a witch. Our sister witch.

Piper-Our what?!

Paula-Um, maybe I should.. (is stopped by Piper)

Piper-Go! Yea ya should!

Phoebe-No you don't

Piper-Yes she should

Phoebe-No she shouldn't!

Paula-Um,huh (disappears)

Piper-Yes she (pauses) Where is she?

Paula-I'm right here

Phoebe-Where?

Piper-(says a spell)

__

Being of creativity,   
show yourself now to me.  
Your humanity that shines upon our face,  
let our vision now embrace

Paula- (reappears) Wow!

Phoebe-Fun wasn't it? (smiles)

Piper-So does this mean, the Power of Three is back?

(a swirl of lights come into the room circling around turning into Patty)

Patty-Yes it does

Piper-Mom! (gives her a hug)

Phoebe-Hey Mom! (gives her a hug to)

Patty-It is true. Paula is your sister, well your half sister.

Piper-How so?

Patty-Well, after me and your father split up, he met another women.

Phoebe-Oh.

Paula-So that means?

Patty-Yes, these are your sisters. (smiles)

Patty-Well, I better… (is stopped by Piper)

Piper-Wait, how is Prue?

Patty-Piper, my sweet darling. Prue is just fine. Please don't worry anymore. I love you. (turns into swirling lights and swirls away.)

Piper-Welcome to our house

Phoebe-(in her baby voice) Yes, welcome sis! (gives Paula a hug)

Paula-Thank you! (hugs Phoebe) Oh, I better get back to wor..(is stopped by Phoebe)

Phoebe-I'll take care of that. Where's your cellie?

Paula-(gives Phoebe her cell phone)

Phoebe-(calls Paula's work) Hi this Phoebe, I'm Paula's sister. She's very sick and she won't be able to come back into work. Ok, buh bye!

Paula-Thanks!

Phoebe-Don't mention it.

Piper-Ok people, I love this touchy feelie stuff, but we have a demon to vanquish. 

Paula-Vanquish?

Phoebe-Oh, destroy.

Paula-Oh.

Piper-Paula, follow me. (grabs the Book and takes it up to the attic and puts it on the table) Ok, here is the demon. His name is Kentas and his power is possessing.

Phoebe-Says here he turns into smoke and the victim breathes it in. For twenty-four hours he can posses the victim. After the twenty-four hours the victim dies.

Piper- Ok, so Phoebes, can you make a vanquishing spell while I talk to Paula?

Phoebe-Sure. (walks over to the table and gets a paper and pen and starts writing a spell)

Piper-Paula, follow me. (walks down to the living room and sits on the couch)

Paula-So, I'm a witch?

Piper-Oh your more than that. You're a Charmed One. We are the strongest witches the world has ever come to know. And you have a power. Down the years your powers will grow. See mine is freezing and blowing up stuff. Phoebe can have premonitions, do you know what those are?

Paula-Yea she can see the future

Piper-Yep! And she can levitate too.

Paula-And I can disappear?

Piper-Right! Now, for the next couple of weeks, I will be your teacher.

Paula-Teacher?

Piper-Just think of me as a witch teacher. (smiles) Lets go back up to the attic and see if Phoebe is done.

(Piper and Paula enter the attic. Phoebe hands them the spells)

Phoebe-Here it is.

Piper-Wow I like it.

Paula-Its very…

Piper-Rhymie.

Paula-Yep.

Phoebe-Ok, so what do we do now?

Piper-What do you mean?

Phoebe-Well, there's no summoning spell.

Piper-Oh

Paula-Um, could I try and make one?

Piper-(looks at Phoebe)

Phoebe-Sure, why not (smiles)

Paula-(gets the pen and paper and starts to write)

Paula-Here ya go.

Phoebe- (reads it) Oh, I love the last part. Ok, ready?

Piper-Mhm.

Paula-Mhm.

(the girls gather around and start the spell)

__

One who is of smoke

We three sisters do invoke

Come to us in this house

Come to us like a mouse

(a whirl of smoke starts and then the smoke turns into Kentas)

Kentas-Hello again. I see we have a new witch.

Piper-Hey do ya wanna freeze? (freezes Kentas)

Kentas-(is immune to Piper's powers) Nice try. (turns to smoke and Piper breathes it in)

Piper-(falls and coughs)

Phoebe-Are you ok?

Piper-I'm fine.

Paula-Are you sure?

Piper-Yea. I just need to lye down. (walks to her room)

Phoebe-Leo!

Leo-(orbs in) Hey. I see you found Paula.

Paula-(smiles) Hi.

Phoebe-He and Piper are married.

Paula-Oh.

Leo-What's up?

Phoebe-This demon Kentas. I think he went into Piper's body.

Leo-So..

Phoebe-What should we do, there's not much info on the guy.

Leo-Well, I could try and see what the elders think.

Phoebe-You do that.

Leo-(orbs out)

Phoebe-I know sweetie. (pats Paula on the shoulder.)

(Phoebe walks into Piper's room. Piper is levitating and fire is spinning around her)

Phoebe-Piper get down from there now!

Piper-(in Kentas's voice) Shut up witch! (uses telekinesis to throw Phoebe out of the room)

Phoebe-Uh oh.

Paula-Are you ok?

Phoebe-I'm fine. Piper is the one I'm worried about.

Paula-What happened?

Phoebe-Well she was levitating and fire was spinning around her.

Paula-Oh.

Phoebe-Yea I know.

Leo-(orbs in) Well she's definitely possessed. 

Paula-What should we do?

Leo-Well you guys should make a potion to deposes her. Then vanquish him.

Phoebe-K, thanks Leo.

Leo-How is she.

Phoebe-Um, well.

Leo-you have twenty four hours. (orbs outs)

Phoebe-Lets get crackin.

(a paper orbs in)

Phoebe-(lip reads the paper) These are the ingredients.

(Paula and Phoebe are in the kitchen making the potion.)

Phoebe-Some dragonroot, eye of blowfish (makes a disgusted face), and some rosemary. Pass me the salt.

Paula- (passes the salt) Here ya go.

Phoebe-Thank you sis (smiles). Ok, here we go. (adds the salt and the cauldron makes a poof.) Done! (pours some in the little bottles. Hands one to Paula.) Ok, what we are goin to do is, your goin to make us invisible and we are gonna go in there and use the potion. K?

Paula- Got it.

(the girls walk upstairs to Piper's door.)

Phoebe-Ok, I'm gonna levitate and kick the door open. And then we use the potion.

Paula-Ok.

Phoebe-(takes Paula's hand)

Paula-Here goes nothing. (closes her eyes and concentrates. They both disappear.)

Phoebe-Ok, hold on. (they both levitate even though you cant see them. The door is knocked down.)

(Piper is on the bed chanting. Her eyes are black and her hair is blood red)

Phoebe-Now!

Paula-How?!

Phoebe-Smash it on the bed near her.. Throw it!

(the bottles fly to Piper and brake. Smoke rises and some more smoke comes out of Piper and turns into Kentas.)

Phoebe-Now say the spell!

(they both say the spell)

__

Evil as death

You steal a body

Take one by one as if a hobby

Your end is near and you shall go

May your possession end

You evil foe!

(Kentas screams in pain as he is engulfed in fire. He screams one last time as he blows up.)

(The next morning Phoebe and Piper are on the couch talking.)

Phoebe-I'm really glad we have a new sister. (in her baby voice) I'm not the baby anymore.

Piper-Yea, it is nice.

Phoebe-I was wondering.

Piper- (cocks an eyebrow) Phoebe?

Phoebe-Could she move in?

Piper-Phoebe.

Phoebe-Common, we'll have three in the house again. And, she can pay for some bills.

Piper-Ok!

Phoebe-( baby voice) Yea o…

(a blast of wind blows the doors open)

Shax-Time to die!

Phoebe-Piper freeze him!

Piper-(freezes Shax) What do we do now?

Phoebe-Blow him up.

Piper-I cant.

Phoebe-Then lets say the spell.

Piper-We need the..

Paula-Power of Three

Phoebe-Paula! Come join as we kill this demon.

Paula-Is that him?

Piper-Yep, and his sorry ass is goin.

Phoebe-Ok, just say as we go ok?

Paula-Ok.

(they say the spell once and then Paula gets the hang of it and says it)

__

Evil wind that blows,  
That which forms below.  
No longer will you dwell,  
Death takes you with this spell.

(Shax blows up into blue ashes)

Phoebe-(In baby voice) Yay!

**__**

(Ending Credits)

__ __ **__**


End file.
